Save me from myself
by MssWriter
Summary: My newest Danny Phantom story. Danny has a new girlfriend and Sam's going insane! DxS
1. Standing Alone

**Hm... New Story... Idk... Sorry to all for the story I'm Needing You... I couldnt get into it... so how were you supposed to? Lol...**

Sam's Diary Page 104:

Dear Diary,

I can't keep this up. Watching him with her is killing me. I think... I just need to, I don't know... Distance myself? Maybe, but being with out him... I don't think I can do it. Ya know... Diary, Ashley is a sweet, beautiful girl. She makes him happy... But I just... don't think she's right for him. Do you know what happened today? We were sitting in the lunch room at school, Well this is how it went.

"Hey Danny." I said sitting down with him. Just as we got into our regular conversation, She just had to come and wreck it. "Dannerz!" She squealed. God, that stupid, STUPID voice. By that point I was so sick of it. "Ash!" He replied. She plopped her self between us and planted a kiss on his cheek. I rolled my eyes and scooted over. I looked down at my tofu burger and poked it. It really didn't look all that apatizing anymore. I sighed it and pushed it away. I looked at Danny's food and to my shock it was untouched. He was too damn busy looking at her. Soon enough Tucker came a sat down.

"Hey guys!" I rolled my eyes, really not in the mood for Tucker's cheeryness when I was in such a horrible mood. "Ouch! What's your problem?" I snarled and got up, pretty much flipping my food into the air. "Sam?!" Danny called. Tears started trickling down my cheeks. All I could think was, "Why am I crying? It's just some dumb boy! Stop!" "Wow... must be PMS." I herd faintly from behind me. I spun around and stormed over to the table again. "You have no idea what's wrong!! So don't be- Ughh!! Just never mind!" Tears were now pouring down my face. I didn't bother going to the rest of my classes. I just stayed in the bathroom the rest of the day.

Yup, So that was my wonderfull day. As soon as the last bell rang I booked it out of there. So now.. I'm laying in my bed listening to sappy music writting in... well you! Hold on doorbell.

Sam's POV:

I closed my diary carefully, Got up than tip-toed down the stairs. Thank God the parents aren't home. I opened the door and of course standing there was that same old Black hair blue-eyed wonder that made me melt just by talking. "Hey Sam, You okay?" I was just about to answer when I saw that damn girl again! "No. No I'm not." I slammed the door in his face. That night he tried to come and see her four times, called her house 12 times and texted her about 20. He obviously was worried, 'Good let him worry!' She thought.

Sam's Diary Page 105:

So... Danny showed up, with HER again. He just texted me for the millionth time. He actually had the nerve to say, "Sam, what did I do?" I'm so tempted to text him back and tell him, but I figure there's no point. It's 10:30. Can't he just leave me alone. I need to move on. Plain and simple. But I don't know if I can.

Sam's POV:

I woke up to my alarm clock going off. I sighed and rolled over, slammed my fist onto the off button and sat up. It's a horrible day. Already, I can feel it. I got up and walked to the door peeking at my parents shut door, I wonder when they got home last night. Who cares? Not me. I closed my door again and walked to my dresser. I pulled out fresh clothes. A black and purple striped tube top, black jeans with a chain belt, underwear, bra, socks, and of course my same old combat boots. I walked over to the bathroom in my room and turned on the taps.

I slowly undressed and got in. The warm water didn't help my sleepyness. After I was done I got out and dried off than put on my clothes. I stood in front of the mirror with my blow dryer in my hands. I dried my hair and put it up in a high pony tail and slapped on some make-up. I put on my black arm cuffs and threw on a baggy sweater. I looked at the clock, it read 7:30. An hour to get to school. Not going to be hard, usually takes me about 20 minutes to walk. I really hope that Danny get's the point and doesn't try to pick me up from home and walk with me to school.

I sighed. I walked downstairs and opened the cupboard. I grabbed a bowl and a spoon and poured myself some cereal watching the morning news. I must of lost track of time it was already 7:55. If I was going to avoid Danny then I need to leave now. I walked to the door and there he was. Standing alone waiting. "Your late." I tried my best not to snarl at him but failed, "What are you talking about! It usually don't leave in till 8:00." He flashed his world winning smile and said, "But if your really trying to avoid me, you usually leave alot earlier than this. Don't forget Sam, I know you too well."

I tried not to blush and become a pile of mush infront of him. I wanted to keep up my angry fase. Just for a few more days. "Danny, just please leave me alone." I could feel tears prickling the backs of my eyes. "Sam! What's wrong! Your so distante lately! You never want to talk to me. One minute your happy than the next your in a horrible mood. What's going on?" I broke down. Again. He wrapped me up in his arms. No I can't do this. I need to move on. I broke free and started to run. "Sam! Wait!" He screamed after me.

**There ya have it. My newest story :D**


	2. Save me from myself

**I think I have a habbit of making ALL of my storys gushy. But oh well... Lol i think that my readers like that? Possibly, maybe. IDK!**

Sam's POV:

I reached the school tears still rolling off my cheeks, I was a complete red-eyed, red-faced sweaty, mess. I wiped the tears away from my face and walked into the school trying to look normal. But obviously from the looks I was getting. I made an escape for the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror. I sighed and pull my backpack off my back began to re-apply my make-up. I herd a knock on the bathroom door than a tiny voice, "Sam?" It was Danny. Of course. Does he not get the picture?! God!

I ignored the constant knocking. I finished my make-up and turned to the door. I couldn't very well leave that way, because well that means more confrontation and at the point I couldn't take anymore. Once the bell rang, I realized this kid was obsessed. I finally gave in an opened the door. "Sam! What's wrong?" I sighed and said, "Danny, I need to get to class."

He looked like I crushed his heart. But how could I? He never thought of me as more than a friend. I walked to my locker and got out my books and made my way to class. I walked in, and of course Danny was in his usual spot, right behind me. He tapped my shoulder and said, "Sam, can we at least talk a lunch?" I sighed, "Fine!" I snapped. The teacher began talking and I felt another tap of my shoulder than a note being shoved in my face. I snatched it and opened it up. It read, "I'm sorry for whatever it is I did." I turned it over and wrote back, "If you don't know what you did how can you possibly be sorry?" and passed it back.

I never got a note back. I think I got my point through. Maybe? Ugh... Hopefully. Danny walked past me not even glancing at me. He looked hurt. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I felt really nauseous. It was either that cereal... or guilt.

All through math I kept thinking about Danny. I feel like I'm being too harsh on him. It would be so much easier if he just got it! He just had to keep torturing me! I can't take it anymore. I'm sick of Danny saving me. I need to save myself. Or maybe I need to be saved from myself. Either way, I think I just need to be alone. Maybe meet some new people? Maybe, I girl friend would help. I can't talk to guys about girl stuff.

I haven't seen Tuck for awhile. I think he's mad. Or just keeping his distance. I don't know. I have English with him... and Danny. At least we have assigned seats, he doesn't sit near me. I need to apologize to Tucker. This has nothing to do with him. I looked down at my math sheet in front of me and started to solve the first equation when the bell rang. Crap. I guess I have homework. "Student, Please hand in your test." Test. TEST! Crap!! I wrote down as many answers as possible, Handed it in and booked out of the class. I really need to start paying attention!

I sat down in my desk and sighed. I started to right a note to Tucker. Who by the way sits right next to me, "I'm sorry." Short and simple. I passed it to him, and he opened it and smiled a bit. He wrote back, "For what?" I grinned, cheeky old Tucker. I sighed, "For being a brat yesterday." He nodded his head at me, "It's fine. I get why you were upset." I looked at him funny and mouthed I'll explain at lunch. I nodded feeling a bit more at peace with myself.

Finally the bell rang and pretty much ran to my locker. I really wasn't ready to talk to Danny and I REALLY didn't want to. I opened my locked and about a dozen red rosses tumbled out onto the floor. "What the!?" I jumped back. There was a card and an envelope laying on top on the flowers. I picked it up, " To: Sam. From: Your secrete admirer." I opened the letter.

Eyes of amyst,  
Tears of gold,  
Lips of an angel,  
Hair like a god,  
All these things rolled into one,  
Creates the finest angel in the world  
Samantha Manson.

TW.

I folded the note and put it in my pocket. I glanced around and saw a person standing leaning against the row of lockers with a mile long grin on his face. He was gorgous, Ive never seen him here before. He had, black hair and sharp green eyes. From the looks of it he had a pretty nice built. He was wearing all black and wearing combat boots. He hair came down sharp in front of his face. He had a bit of guy-liner on. Man, was he ever gorgeous!

I cleared my throat, "Arre.. these from you?" He nodded slightly. "Wow, Thanks! There beautiful." I picked up the roses one by one. I pricked my fingers on one of the thorns. "Ouch." I said looking at my bleeding finger. He walked over to me and leaned down. I pulled a Kleenex out of his pocket and wipe away the blood. He brought my finger to his lips and kissed it. Suddenly it didn't hurt that bad. I tried to hide the blush on my cheeks by looking away. It obviously didn't work because he started to grin again.

All I herd was "Sam?" It was Danny and Tucker. "Erm... Hi." I quickly picked up the rest of the flowers and put them in the locker. "Soo... Sam. Who's this?" Tucker said smiling. I blushed and said, "This is... Erm... Well... What's your name?" He looked at me and winked, "Tyler Wisk. But darling, you can call me Ty." He touched my arm and I started to blush. "Do you.. want to go out for lunch?" My heart jumped, "Sure! I mean... I can't I have plans." I frowned a bit. "Hm... Well How about after school today? We can go to this great band at The Den?" I smiled brightly and agreed. Danny crossed his arms and had a sour look on his face. Ty walked away and I turned to Tucker and Danny. "What?" I said sharply to Danny. "What's with that guy?" I rolled my eyes, "What's with your girlfriend?" I grabbed Tucker the arm and dragged him away.

"I guess I was wrong." I looked at him, "What?" I said confused, "Well... I thought that you were upset because Danny got a girlfriend. But my Sam doesn't recover that quick." I sighed, "Tucker... That is why I WAS upset. But I decided that I need to move on. I just... need some space from him. I just... Need... to get over him." He hugged me, "Good for you Sam." I smiled tears welling up in my eyes, "Tuck?" I held him tighter, "Hm?" He replied. "What if I don't want to get over him?"

**Heh... Maybe... just MAYBE Ill update the third chapter tomorow or tonight. Idk depends how demanding the reviewers are. Now... click that shiny blue button and review... You know wannnaaaa!!**


	3. Desire

**Hm... I hope I can keep updating this fast :)**

Sam's Diary Page 106:

Sorry I haven't written in a few days. Ive been so busy! But the great news is... I actually met someone! Who actually likes me! It's not just I like him and he's completely clueless. He likes me back! Were going on a date tonight! I feel like a total girl. Mostly because almost every sentence so far has a exclamation mark at the end. His name is Tyler... Ty for short. He's totally cute and sweet as far as I can tell.

I can't wait till tonight. I'm so excited. But than, everything still leads to Danny. I'm trying to get over Danny... But I don't think I can. I don't think I want to. All I know is I need to, I just wish... That Danny would just dump that stupid Ashley girl and realize that I'm completly inlove with him. But that's never going to happen. So I guess I'll just have to make the best of it. Well at least try. It's 5:30, Ty said he's picking me up at 7. So I need to get ready. Thanks for listening.

Sam Manson.

Sam's POV:

I closed my diary and quickly shoved it under my matress. My stomach was literally flutering. I was so excited! I went to my mirror and stood there for a few seconds. I think I'm going to wear... I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a black sepghetti strap and a black and red plaid skirt. I through it on and took out my pony tail. I was hoping to leave it down but it has that stupid crease line from the pony tail. Maybe I'll straighten it. Yes, I'm going to. I finished and I put the straightner away. I began to redo my make-up. I looked at the clock it read 6:15. I sighed, "I don't know why I always get ready early before I actually have to leave. Because now... I have to wait for ever." I said aloud to myself. I finished my make-up and put on my boots. I grabbed my red and black stripped wrist bands and put them on.

I don't know what it is, I always have to wear wrist bands. I felt so dizzy. I closed my eyes. I sat down quickly on the bed. I herd a tap on my window. I tried to focus my eyes on who was knocking on it. All I could see is glowing green eyes. "Danny?" Who ever it was opened the window and came in. "Sam? Are you okay? You look so... Pale." I tried to smile but couldn't really do it without feeling like I was going to fall over. "Sam! Sam! It's me! Come on. It's Danny!"

My wave of dizzyness passed. "Danny?" I said out of breath. I coud finally see the scrawny ghost boy. "Are you okay?" He said in an almost shriek. "Huh? Me? Oh ya... I'm... Fine." I looked into his eyes and knew that he wasn't convinced. "Seriously. I'm fine." He sighed. "Sam, we really need to talk. You promised at lunch but we never got to." I looked at the clock, "Danny I have to leave soon. Can we do this later?" He shook his head. "No, we will never talk if we don't now."

I groaned and said, "Fine. Quickly." He smirked a bit, "Sam, your so distant. What's going on with you?" I frowned, "me and my parents have been fighting alot." I lied. "There's something else. I know it." I got up heading for the door. I felt a tug on my wrist. "Fine! You want to know the truth?! I'm totally and completly in lo-" I herd the door bell ringing. "I have to go." Danny's blue eyes were shinning through his green. "No! Just finish what you were saying!" I grunted, "I'm sorry." I pulled out of his grasps and ran out the door. Thank God Ty was early. I ran to the door and opened it. He didn't bother to change. Now I felt like an idiot. "Wow... You look great." Nevermind. He held his hand out to me and I grabbed it.

We walked to The Den hand in hand. I felt like I was the most pretty girl in the world. I total change from Danny. He makes me feel like I'm unwanted and ugly. I don't know why tho. I think it possibly might be because he doesn't want me. I don't know, but all I know is that there is an awesome guy holding my hand right now. So I should stop thinking about him.

We finally arrived at The Den. We walked in and no suprise it was full of goths. It was like my heaven! Everything was black or atleast a dark purple. He pulled me onto a couch. "What time does the band start?" I said yawning. "When ever they feel like it. Probably pretty soon." I nodded and looked at the girl sitting next to me. She had long black hair and brght blue eyes. She had a tank top over fish netting. A short black skirt. "This band rocks." She said. "Cool, that's what I need right now...Music. My name's Sam." She smirked slgihtly and said, "Sweet name. My name's Amber, but my friends know me as Desire. But you can call me what you like. Having a rough day?" Ya... rough is one word, "You can say that."

The music began to play. They introduce themselves as Nightmare. They were really good. Just by listening to them I felt happy again. The music flowed through me. I closed my eyes to listen for intently. I felt a hand slide around my waist pulling me closer. I opened my eyes quickly. He leaned in to kiss me, but I pulled away. "Uhm... I have to use the facilaties." I got up quickly and walked as fast as I could with out running to the bathroom. Desire was there. "Hm... Ty moing to fast for ya sweet heart." I was kind of confused... I couldn't tell if she was insulting me or just asking a question. "I little bit."

She nodded, "Ty... Is... Well he's not a very good guy. Let's put it that way." I raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about." She turned to me and began talking, "Well me and Ty dated for about 2 months. He was at my school for almost 3 months before he even acknolaged me. Gosh, but when he did he filled my locker with roses and left me these cute poems. I thought I was inlove. When we actually started dating he wanted to go much MUCH further than just kissing. So can I give you some advice?"  
I nodded, "You seem like a sweet girl. Don't let Ty wrap you up in lies." I tried not to let her see my frown by covering it up with a smile. "Thanks."

I backed out of the bathroom and sat down with Ty again. "I just talked to Desire an-" He looked furius, "That damned girl is so jealous. She can't just get over me already." I looked a the floor. "But she sounded serious why would she lie?" He got up, "Why? Well she's a jealous B#&! I'm out of here." I sighed, "No wait. I believe you." Even though I wasn't sure if I did or not. The band quit playing. We got up and left. He grabbed my hand and walked me home. I was just about to walk inside when he tugged on my wrist, "What no goodnight kiss?" I smiled as he leaned in. I quickly pecked him on the cheek, ran inside and shut the door.

I walked up to my room to my suprise Danny was there. "What are you doing here?" He cocked an eyebrow and said, "Waiting for you, what does it look like?" I realized that I would have to deal wth some more confrontation. "Danny... Please. I can't deal with this right now. I tried to pull him up but he wouldn't move. "You were saying something earlier?" I sighed, "Danny... Just... Nevermind." He shook his head. "No Sam. I want to know." I rolled my eyes, "Danny just... leave it!" I was getting angry.

"Sam you know as well as I do... I'm a 16 year old man- I made a Pfft noise at that last part. -Boy.. teenager whatever. Point is I'll never forget about it." I nodded, "I know you won't. I shouldn't of said anything." He pulled my hand and I ploppled down half on him half on the bed. "Why not? I just want to know why you don't like me nomore." He said in a cute voice. I giggled, "Danny it's not that. I just need space." He frowned, "From what?" I sighed, "You." I moved off of him. "Why?" He said in the smallest voice, "Danny. I'm tired. I'm going to bed. You just... Need to go." The real reason was I was about to break down again. He could see the tears in my eyes. "Sam what's wrong?" Tears now rolled off my cheeks, "Nothing."

He grabbed my shoulders. "Tell me the truth!" He said raising his voice. "Nothing is wrong!" He looked like he was going to join me in my stupid crying fit. "Just tell me the truth!" He was now yelling. "I LOVE YOU! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" His arms went limp and fell to his sides. I turned and ran to my bathroom. I slammed the door and collasped to the ground.

**-Squeeelss- Longest chapter yet. Weee! Oooo I'm sorry for the cliffy. But maybe if I get enough reviews I'll update. Today? Heh...**


	4. Kiss me

**Hehehee I'm realllyyyy hoping that I can keep this up. Updating so quick I mean. I want lots of chapters in this story :)**

Danny's POV:

"I LOVE YOU THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" I was frozen in one spot. I mean I love Sam. I always have. But I don't know if I love her in that way. Do I? I needed to get out of there. I needed to think. I flew out the window, way up in the sky. Soaring in the twilight made me think of Sam. One time we were sitting on the roof of her house...

"Danny... Your so lucky." (We had just finished battling Skulker.) I looked at her, "What do you mean? Almost getting killed is luck?" She smiled staring into the starry nights sky like it was a wonderfull work of art. "No, I mean being able to fly." She looked at me her eyes twinkling. "I mean, if you got angry, or upset... You could just... fly. Away from everything. Feel free. Don't you feel free?" She questioned me. "Ya know Sam. I do. This whole year... Ive been thinking I'm trapped by these damned powers. But thinking of it like that. Wow..."

"Sam?" She scooted closer to me, "Hmm?" She replied still looking at the sky. "When I'm with you... You open my eyes to the world. That's why I love being your friend." She looked at me with those amazing amyst eyes. "Sam?" She blinked a few times before answering, "Ya?" I stood up, "Do you want to fly?" She nodded quickly and held her hands for me to help her up. I picked her up bridel style as she grabbed ahold of my neck. As we began to take off her body stiffend agasint mine. But once we were hovering up in the sky... She loosened up. "Danny..." She said breathless. "It's so... Beautiful." I watched her intently as she watched the sky. I felt something deep beneath my stomach. Hidden away by, food and Paulina and all those stupid things. I almost thought for a second... That it was, love.

I shook it off conviced it was just stupid teenage hormoans. I could never do that to Sam anyways. She fell asleep in my arms and I took her home. I covered her up gently and kissed her forehead. Her scent made me shiver. I backed away slowly, unable to take my eyes off her. She was so beautiful in the moonlight, Hell she's beautifull anyways.

'I'm such an ass! How can I do this to her?! I need to go back. She needs me!.' I thought I made an abrupt hault and turned around sharply. I neared her bedroom window. She wasn't in the bathroom anymore. She was curled up on her bed. Her pillow was wet from what I thought must of been tears. I tapped her shoulder gently and she sat up obviously shocked. She began to sob again, "Danny, what do you want?!" I wouldn't let her say one more thing. I pulled her head closer to mine and kissed her softly. She pulled away and said, "Danny! What are you doing?!"

I sighed, "Sam... I just need to see something." She gave in and leaned into me collasping agaisnt me. I closed the tiny gap between us. Her lips brushed against mine as my hands carresed her thigh. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stay phantom. I transformed back to my regular self. She let my tongue slide into her mouth. They began to tangle together. I pulled us apart. "Sam, Ill be back... I need to do something." She looked at me like a kid who just got there candy stolen. I walked out, I know what I need to do.

Sam's Diary 107:

God, Ive wanted this for so long, and now... It finally happened. He kissed me. No not Ty... Danny! Danny actually kissed me! I didn't kiss him, it wasn't a fake-out make-out. He's gone, which kind of makes me feel like he's just playing games with my head. I'm not really sure what's going on. It's already 12:30... Thank God it's friday. I Miss the old days. When it was just Danny, Tucker, and me. The three of us hanging out that The Nasty Burger. Right now we would be sitting on the roof on either mine or Danny's house, watching fire works (That Danny would create) It actually kind of became likea friday night ritual. A few people in there tiny house would bring out lawn chairs and sit outside watching the fireworks.

One thing I never really got was how Danny's (Or my) Parents didn't hear a thing. It made no sense. Although usually we'd only do it at my house when the parent weren't home. Well... I don't know. All I know is... it was sooo much better before Ashley. I wonder when Danny's going to be back. I miss him already. Actually I think he's back. I will right later if I'm not to tired.

Bye Diary!

Sam's POV:

"Danny?" I looked into the doorway to see a dark skinned boy, "Nope! But better." He said winking at me. "Hey Tuck." He smirked at me. I saw a bag in his hands, "What's that?" I said pointing to the bag. "This?" He said holding it up, "Well... Tis is everything you need to cure the broken heart. I read it in a magazine once! Let's See..." He said suffling through the bag, "Chips, Popcorn, Movies, Chocolate. Oh yes, your favorite... Authtic theatre candy!" I grinned at him and glided up to him, "Well..." He cocked an eybrow at me, "What If... I'm not so broken hearted anymore?"

"What?" He said looking rather confused, "He kissed me!" His regular cocky look returned to his face, "Tyler?" I shook my head. His eyes widend, "Danny?!" I nodded, "Yup! Tucker! He actually kissed me!" He smiled at me softly, "That great Sam... But... What about Ashley?" I fronwed a bit, "There ya go... Reckin it for me." He shook his head, "I'm sorry... ut you know it's true." I nodded, "I know... But... He wouldn't of kissed me if he didn't like me... Right?" Tucker looked like he was thinking about it, "True... But... If your not broken hearted anymore... I s'ppose I can eat all this theatre candy myself." He said winking at me. "You wish." I chased him into the basement.

I popped in the movie and sat down beside the already sitting Tucker. The movie began to play, it was a complete chick flick I rolled my eyes, "No matter how heart broken I was... I could never sit threw 2 hours of this." He chuckled at me, "3 and a half actually." I groaned. "Well... You have plenty of movies don't you?" I nodded, "But... What about our Friday Ritual?" He cocked an eyebrow, "We can't really do that without Danny now can we?" I nodded, "We can always go to the 24/7 shop... They had loads of fireworks there!" He smiled, "Well than... let's go!"

**Hehe... ill try to update today. If not... TOMOROW!!**


	5. I love you

**:) Tha newest chapter!! Yay!!**

Sam's POV:

Tucker and me arrived at the 24/7 shop. We walked into the rather large shop and walked over to the cashier. The cashier cocked an eyebrow at me, "What can I do for you?" I smiled as sweetly as I could, "We need fireworks. Lots of them." He smiled and nodded his head. "Of course." He moved his body to the side and lifted his arm in the air to show us all the different varieties. "Will take one of everything." His eyes widened, "Alright than. As long as you can pay for it... You got it." He began to pile the hundrerd of different kinds of fireworks onto the counter. I pulled out my credit card and said, "Charge it." He did.

We walked out of the store with a truck load of fireworks in our arms. "This is going to be amazing!" I said smiling. When we got back to my house we tried to figure out a way to get on the roof. "Usually Danny fly's us. But I guess were going to have to use a ladder?" I sighed, "And carry all these?" I said trying my best to point. "Well... I suppose we'll have to carry them up a few at a time." I nodded. I wonder were Danny is anyways. He's been gone awhile. Oh well... "I guess we'd better get started." I sighed and grunted an agreement. Me and Tucker went to the back of the house and got the ladder. Now for the tricky part. Actually climbing it with an arm full of fireworks. After our third load we finaly finished. "Phew... I'm exhausted!" I nodded, "Me too. But it'll be worth it!"

We began to set them up one by one on the roof. It was a colorful mess. We lite each of them. I watched the sparks fly every were. The first few began to set off in the sky leaving bright colors behind. Just as the another row of fireworks were about to fly into the black sky Danny flew down to us. "Danny!" I said. "Sam come with me." He stuck his hands in front of my me to take them, I did. "But what about th-" He winked at me and said, "Just... come on." I nodded. He picked me up bridle style and flew me high into the sky. The second row of fireworks exploded before our eyes.

"Wow..." I said breathlessly. Ive never seen fireworks that close. "D-Danny... Isn't this... Kind of, dangerous?" He smiled, "As long as your with me... your safe." I gave him a play full grin, "You sure about that?" Another set of firework flew past us into the sky. Than another. The sky was painted with hundreds of different colors. "Listen Sam. Ive been thinking long and hard about this." I raised my eyebrow, "I... Broke up with Ashley." He said hesitantly, "For you." My mouth dropped open unable to speak. All I could do was cling my body to him. More fireworks sparkled in the background. "I...I love you Sam." I looked into his now neon green eyes, "I love you too Danny." I said tears staining my eyes.

I hugged him closer if possible. I pulled back and looked into his emeralds. I leaned into him and kissed him gently. He tugged me closer deapening the kiss. My stomach felt like the fireworks shooting around us. I smiled at him. "Does this mean... were dating?" He looked up into the stars hovering in one spot, "Well... As long as you promise me... if anything happens between us... Well always be friends." I smiled brightly and said, "I woulnt have it anyother way.

I sighed so relieved. It finally happened. Danny was mine. For now...

**Mkay... this chapter is reallyyyy short. But I felt bad cuz its been... what a week now? I promise the next chapter will be longer!! Weeeee!**


	6. Spring Fling?

**I like REALLY shouldn't be typing this... i should be studying... But its been awhile... sorry bout that but i needed to be studying!! I have exams just to let ya know... So ya here it is!!**

Sam's Diary:

Dear Diary,

I just got home. Which is two hours later. Me and Tucker stayed on the roof for awhile talking. Suprisingly he's like a really good listener. Danny didn't stay long after our err "Moment" but honestly... who cares! I am Danny Fenton's girlfriend! And guess what? He asked me to the spring fling coming up. But seriously he could of given me more notice. Yes that's right the Spring Fling is three days away! I still have to get a dress. Am I going to wear a dress? I don't know... A dress really? Maybe... I think so. It's not like ive never worn one before. It's just... what if Danny doesn't dress up. Or what if no other girl at the dance wears a dress and than me... a GOTH wears a dress while all the preppy girls are wearing skirts... or jeans or whatever preppy's wear?

I can't believe a boy could do this to me. I need to hold myself together I'm starting to act like... like... Ugh! I can't even say it. P... Pau... Nevermind. The point is... whatever I do wear it has to be amazing. For Danny. Well anyways right now it's 3 am so I'm going to bed.

Goodnight...  
Sam.

Sam's P.O.V

I woke up to my cellphone ringing loudly on my night stand. I closed my eyes and answered it. "Hello?" I said groggily. "Hey Sam, it's Danny... Sorry did I wake you?" I sat up, "No..." He chuckled in the phone, "Don't lie." I rolled my eyes and scaufed. "Finee. I was sleeping but hey! Give a girl a break I was up intill like 3." He waited a few seconds before responding, "Jeeze Sam what were you and Tucker doing intill 3 am?" I rolled my eyes(again) "Danny we havent even been dating for 24 hours yet and your pulling jealous boyfriend?" I could almost feel him smiling into the phone, "Well can you really blame me? Sammy your so beautiful boys can't keep their hands off you." I sighed, "So Danny was there a point to calling me? I mean no offence... But its kinda early to be calling." He tapped his finger on the phone reciever, "Well... I kinda of figured... we could... you know... Go for lunch. But I decided I should call you earlier just to make sure it's okay."

I smiled brightly, "Of course Danny... But we can't be too long... Ive got some dress shopping to do!" I herd his mothers voice calling him in the background, "That sounds great... But listen I gotta go meet me at the Nasty Burger at 12." Click. 'Pfft he didn't even wait for me to say bye.' I sighed getting up out of bed streching my arms into the air. I walked to the bathroom and looked at my self in the mirror. I sighed seing the same old plain face. My hair was sticking to my face and eyes were tiny. "Alright... Let's get started." I said to myself. I brushed my hair quickly and walked out of the room. I through on a crimson belly shirt, It had a skull write in the middle, black jeans with a chain as a belt, and of course my combat boots. I walked back to the bathroom and began to brush my hair again. I quickly put it into a high pony tail leaving only two straids of hair on eather sides of my eyes. I put on my regular purple lipstick, black eyeliner and eyeshadow.

I sighed turning out of the bathroom and plopped down on my bed. I glanced at the clock, it read 11:12. I got up and trotted downstairs and made my way to the kitchen. "Ohhh Sammy kins! Guess what I got for you!" I rolled my eyes and tried to smile, "What?" I spun around to face her. She was holding a magnificant black silk dress with purple lace outlining it. "Oh mom! It's beautiful!" I swear if she smiled any bigger her face would crack, "Sammy... I know that you don't like what I usually buy for you.. and well I figured that since the dance was coming up. I saw this dress in the store window and I thought it would be perfect for you." Tears welled up in her eyes, "Your so pretty Sammy." I rolled my eyes, "Mom I love the dress but you don't have to cry..." She gave me a soft smile, "I know it's just... My baby girl is growing up." She squealed, than turned around quickly and walked into the living room leaving the dress on the island in the kitchen.

I picked up the dress delicately, I ran my hand down the smooth silk. It was a strapless dress and the purple lace had white beads strung through it. It came alit above the knee. It was perfect. This is the dress I'm wearing. I glanced at the clock once more. 11:30, I suppose I should start walking. This way I could enjoy the scenary. I got up and grabbed a black zip-up from the coat rack. I pulled an ear phone out of my pocket and turned on my MP3 player. I quickly put the earphone into my ear.

The music began to play loudly. I looked at my surroundings. No people, no cars... Just the way I like it. I took a deep breath of fresh air. I smiled to my self and continued walking. The sky was bright blue and the sun was shinning so brightly, the grass was green. I'm Danny Fentons girlfriend. Ahh yes the world is perfect today. I arrived at the nasty burger ruffly 20 minutes later. Danny was already there. He sat at a table, his head laying down and I think he was humming. I flounced over to the table as soon as he saw me he sat up and his eyes lightend. I smiled at him, "Hey Danny." He smiled back taking my hands. "Hey." He looked into my eyes like he was searching for some unknown answer. "What?" I said. He smirked at me, "God... Your so damn beautiful." I blushed and said, "Awe Danny... Don't worry your pretty too." I said with a laugh. "Hey? Do I look like a girl to you?" I raised my eyebrow at him playfully, "You really want me to answer that?"

**Yay! I updated 3 I'm hopping to udate today. Sorry it took me so long but I had finals to study for. But i'm finally done so I should be updating more often. :)**


	7. Horror Or Romance?

**Heres tha next chapter :D**

Sam's P.O.V

I woke up to my alarm clock going off. I sighed rolling out of bed with my eyes still closed. I streched my arms into the air yawning. I finally opened my eyes and walked over to my bathroom. I brushed my hair down than turned around and sat down on my bed. I glanced over at my calender... The 23. Today's Spring Fling! Yes! Now all I have to do is get over with school. I quickly got dressed and raced downstairs. I trampled into the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and poured myself some cereal. At this point I honestly didn't care what I ate. I just wanted to get through school and finally have my dreams come true.

I walked to school at quickly as I could. I didn't even bother to wait for the boys. I figured the longer I wait the longer the days going to go. I arrived at school about 10 minutes later. To my suprise Danny and Tucker were waiting for me outside the doors. "Dude, you were right." I raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" I questioned. "Well see Danny here figued you were in a hurry and didn't want to wait for us... so we started early and got here early." He said, as Danny winked, "Sam I know you oh too well." He smirked at me and took my hand. I took a deep breath not knowing how the rest of the school was going to take this. But honestly I didn't really care.

We walked into the school Tucker trudging behind us. "Tuck?" He sighed, "I guess I'm going to be the third wheel now arent I?" I couldn't help but giggle at him, "Tucker... come on. You really think me and Danny would do that? You can just go wander by yourself." He frowned, "I knew this was gunna hap-" I rolled my eyes, "Kidding! Jeeze Tucker. But seriously your not going to be the third wheel. You can hold Danny's hand if you want to." I through a smirk at him, "Hey! No way!" Danny said, "Don't worry dude, I feel the same way."

I shook my head and walked to my locker letting go off Danny's hand. The bell rang and I turned to Danny. I kissed him on the cheek, I turned around and ofcourse there was Ashley scwoling at me. "This is what you left me for? Pathetic." She scaufed and flounced off. I rolled my eyes and Danny rested his head on my neck, "Don't listen to her Sam. Your worth way more than she could ever be." I could feel him smile into my neck. "Thanks Danny. But seriously I have to get to class." He frowned and held onto my hand as I tried to walk away. "Danny come on I'm going to be late." he had a mischevous grin on his face, "Daniel James Fenton. If you don't let go of my hand you won't get to see me in my amazing dress." I said winking at him. He sighed, "Fine, I love you." I swear I could eve feel my toes turning pink. "I love you too."

I made it to class in record timing. I wasn't even late. I set my binder down on my desk and sat down.

_After school_

I pretty much ran home. The dance started in two hours. But I didn't want to waste any time. I got inside my house , "Mom? Dad?" No responce. "Nana?" Same thing. I sighed and walked into the kitchen. I pulled out a granola bar. I carefully opened the package and started nibbling on it. I sat down on the couch and turned the T.V on. The news was on. "Danny Phantom bravely fights Skulker. Hopefully for the last time." I watched him throw Skulker to the ground. "Oh no. It looks like Skulker has some new weapons." I felt my heart drop to my stomach. I watched at Danny flew into the ground. He didn't get up. Tears welled up in my arms I dropped my granola bar onto the floor. "Oh god." I said. I flew off the couch. I had no idea wear I was going. But I had to get to Danny.

I ran out of my house and started running. Following the loud screams. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Danny struggling to get up. Skulker laughed in his face. He shot his ecto plasm gun at Danny throwing him to the ground again. I ran to him and collasped making myself a sheild. "Danny! Skulker stop please!" I sobbed. Skulker flew down beside me, "Why should I? Hmmm?" I looked into his eyes and pleading to him. "Because I love him." There were gasps and awes all around me. "He picked me up by the waist throwing me over his shoulder. I kicked, screamed and stuggled to get out of his grasps. He took off into the sky. Holding me out into the sky. My body became frozen with fear. "Please." I squeaked. He laughed and dropped me. Screams were all I could hear.

I closed my eyes waiting for impact. Just as I was about to hit the ground Danny cought me. I sighed with relief hugging close to his stiff body. I looked into his eyes that were now turning ice blue once more. They were tired, they lazily struggled to open. Just then his eyes rolled back into his head and he collasped to the ground with me still in his arms. I fell on him and started screaming, "Danny! Oh my god! Danny!" People surrounded him. Skulker laughed and flew into the sky. My head collasped into his chest. Tears stained his now white and red t-shirt. I watched him as he slowly transformed back into regular old Danny. The boy... Man I love. Everyone gasped around me. I layed my head down onto his chest listening for a heartbeat. Noting... Then a slight beating. I felt a hand on my head slowly stroking. I sat up quickly. "Danny?" He smirked at me, peeking his eyes open. "Oh god Danny! Don't ever do that again!" I pulled him up into my arms cradling him. "Sorry" he said weakly.

Thank God Danny recovers quickly. He got away with a few stracthes and bruises. Nothing broken. But he didn't get away with his true identity. Everyone knew who he really was. It wasn't what he expected, everyone cheered for him, hundreds of screaming girls stayed outside his door. I honestly didn't want to go tot heSpring Fling anymore. But Danny insisted. Why I do not know why. I got ready none the less. I slowly slipped on the dress my mother had bought me. I put my hair into almost a half pony tail but the ends, were in little clips. I curled the ends of my hair. I put on the black and purple heels that I had gotten a few weeks ago for some formal thing. I got up and spun around in the full body mirror in my room. I smiled at myself. Just one thing left. Make-up. I carefully put on purple lipstick with lipgloss over top. Mascara, black eyeshadow and eyeliner. Just as I finished I herd the door bell ringing down stairs. I ran as fast as I could in those shoes to the door.

I flew the door open and there was the man of my dreams standing there, in a black tuxedo a scar down his cheek, holding a purple rose. "Oh Danny! You look amazing." He smirked handing me the rose, "For you." I smiled taking the rose, "Thank you Danny." I felt a blush arrive at my cheeks as he looked me up and down, "Wow." he said breathlessly. He took my hand and we walked to the school dance. We entered the gym, there were millions of bright colored streamers and baloons. He led me in. We sat down for awhile. Intill the song, You and Me came on. I looked into my eyes and said, "Sam? Do you want to dance?" I nodded and stood up with him.

He placed his arms around my waist as I put mine on his shoudlers. He pulled me close to him. My head was laying on his shoulders. He whispered the chorus to the song into my ear,

"Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you"

I smiled and whispered back, "Danny, you have no idea how much I love you." He chuckled, "I think I know."

**Yayyyy this is a pretty long chapter. :) Well anywho there we are. **


End file.
